totaldramatourofthefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff
'''Jeff, '''labeled ''the Multiple Personality ''is a contestant on Total Drama Tour of the Games. He was placed on the Killer Explorers, he was later put on Team Controllers. Biography Jeff was born on October 2, 1993 to two strict parents, he used to be a normal kid, who loved his parents and the world very, very much. until his little sister, Katie, was born. Then he got no attention from his parents, whatsoever, and he had no friends, so he was desperately lonely. Until, at the age of 9, he invented Klaus. Klaus was his best friend, but, now, Klaus is more of a burdon than an asset, can he break apart from Klaus? Total Drama Tour of the Games Jeff was a contestant on this season. It's Mario Time! Jeff was the ninth person to arrive, he transformed into Klaus during his opening, and therefore was considered very strange. During the challenge, he was the fourth to finish for his team, with the help of his other persona, Klaus. After the challenge, Jade called him a freak, to which he shruged nonchalantly. His team won, and Rachel from the Screaming Gamers was voted out. Tour of the Games - Olympics Jeff spoke breifly during first class chat, but he did very little during the challenge, due to him not being picked for any of the events. His team won, though, and Cat from the Screaming Gamers was sent home. War of the Fusions! Jeff talked during the first class chat, trying to win over Cal's and Holden's friendship, but failed. He didn't do much during the challenge, his team lost for the first time, along with the Screaming Gamers, and Brian from the Killer Explorers, and Megan from the Screaming Gamers were eliminated. Sly Pooper Jeff didn't do much during this episode, and his team lost, Deliann from the Killer Explorers went home. Harvest Mooning Jeff talked during the economy chat, calling Rainbow "pitiful", as Klaus. During the challenge, he asked what positions were open, to no avail. His team lost, and Shawn was sent home. The World According to Sonic During the economy class chat, Jade started complaining, and Jeff (as Klaus) called her a "dumb broad", to which he immedeatly apologized, later remarking that Klaus hates him. He was then put on Team Controllers. Mario Beach Volleybrawl! Jeff was abcent for this episode, he was almost voted off, but, was saved due to it being a non-elimination. Gotta Catch'em All! Jeff starts out being very cynical and sarcastic, during the challenge, he started going after Onix, soon after, the teams were all tied up, with Holden and Iris both catching for his team. Holden then gave Jeff the Ditto he caught to help catch the Onix. He succeeds and his team wins the challenge. Team Skillz goes to elimination and Gerard is sent home. Trivia *Jeff, and his alterego, Klaus are based off of a segment made by Jeff Davis on Drew Carey's Improv-a-Ganza. *I got the idea when me and a couple of users were talking about Improv-a-Ganza. *One interesting thing is that Jeff's stereotype is "The Multi-Personality", and the character he's recolored after's stereotype is "The Multi-Personality". The character's creator didn't realize this until after the recolor had been made. Category:Males Category:Killer Explorers Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Team Controllers